Sick
by MIKKIKANE
Summary: Ff ini aku tulis seperti ff ku yang paperplne Karna ff itu doang yang selamat dari kehilangan kata Kalau masih kehilangan kata juga aku nyerah nulis di ffn. This seventeen fanfiction with MEANIE couple and seventeen member Enjoy
Sick.

Main cast wonwoo jeon

Mingyu kim

And seventeen member

Don't like don't read

Boyxboy bl yaoi

 **happy reading**

Hari minggu.

hari dimana biasanya member seventeen.

Bisa ber mereka

di bebas kan dari jadwal.

namun tidak dengan minggu ini.

keadaan drom sekarang.

Bemar benar kacau. Semua member seventeen.

mondar setrikaan.

Sedangkan sang leader scoup.

Sekarang mencoba menelfon seseorang.

Yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Dan harapan mereka.

"Bagaimana seungie apa mingyu belom menjawab"

Jisoo bertanya pada leader yang juga kekasihnya itu.

"Belum kim mingyu itu kemana sebenarnya"

Scoup kembali mengotak ngatik handphonenya.

Sedangkan sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Hyung apa mingyu hyung belum mengangkatnya"

"Belum dino-ah."

Kembali scoup mencoba menghubungi

.

yang terjadi di drom seventeen ini.

Mari kita liat ke kamar yang biasa di tempati mingyu.

Disana ada. sang rapper bersuara berat.

jeon emo wonwoo.

Sang rapper itu sedang membungkus.

Tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Milik

jangan lupa sekotak besar ice cream.

Yang dia peluk bukan hanya di peluk tapi isinya.

Juga sudah tandas setengah.

sedangkan di sebelah wonwoo.

Jeonghan sedang membujuknya.

untuk stop memakan ice cream.

Namun tidak di hiraukan oleh wonwoo.

Ice cream dan wonwoo.

bukannya itu bukan masalah

Besar.? Mengingat pemuda emo itu sangat

mencintai ice cream.

Iya memang tidak masalah. kalau pemuda jeon.

Itu tidak Sedang .

pemuda emo itu sedang sakit.

Badannya panas dan dia dengan santainya

memakan icecream.

Dan itu pula yang membuat member seventeen lainya

Kalangkabut.

Karna merawat wonwoo yang sedang sakit itu.

Lebih susah dari merawat bayi yang sedang sakit.

Dan lagi member serba bisa mereka.

pulang

Ke anyang menemui fyi wonwoo.

Yang sedang sakit itu hanya menurut pada mingyu.

Dan lagi wonwoo yang sakit itu manjanya.

bisa naik menjadi.1000%.

Berlebihan. tidak. Itu memang kenyataan.

Dan yang bisa mengatasi semuanya itu.

hanya mingyu.

Kekasih sang emo.

"Jeonghan hyuuuung~aku mau makan ramyun"

Sekarang wonwoo merengek ke jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya menatap wonwoo horror.

"Eum wonwoo ya kau kan sedang sakit"

Jeonghan berusaha sehalus mungkin.

menghadapi wonwoo.

"Jadi jeonghan hyung tidak mau

memasakan ramyun untukku"

Wonwoo menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

dan mata berkaca kaca.

'Gawat' itu suara hati jeonghan.

"Eum bukan begitu wonwoo hanya saja

Belum selesai jeonghanmenjawab dia sudah.

Memasang wajah horror.

"Hiks hiks jeonghan hyung hiks

tidak sayang wonie hiks"

Wonwoo menangis sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Hiks semua hiks tidak sayang hiks wonie hiks"

"Semua member hiks tidak ada

yang sayang wonie huwaa"

Dan jadilah tangisan wonwoo pecah.

Member lainnya buru buru masuk kedalam

kamar wonwoo.

Dan mendeatglare jeonghan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa apa"

"Huwaaaaaaa semua tidak sayang wonie hiks"

"Wonie ah kami sayang wonie kok sungguh.

Jadi Jangan menangis okey.

nanti wonie tidak manis lagi"

Scoup mencoba menenangkan

wonwoo yang menangis.

"Huwaaaa coups hyung jahat.

Coups hyung bilang wonie tidak Manis huwaaa"

mendengar hal itu scoup hanya merutuk

Dalam lainya hanya mengeleng kan kepala

Mereka melihat pasrah.

Dan tidak ada yang berniat menenangkan wonwoo.

Hey mereka tidak mau salah langkah lagi.

"Sungguh kita butuh mingyu sekarang. Kepala ku

Rasanya mau pecah" woozi angkat bicara.

"Benar kita butuh mingyu hyung sekarang"

dino menambahkan.

Mereka semua berdoa supaya mingyu cepat kembali.

 **clek**

Tiba tiba mereka semua

berlari ke luar kamar wonwoo.

Melihat siapa yang mereka bersyukur

Orang itu mingyu member serba bisa mermereka.

"Kalian kenapa" mingyu bertanya heran melihat wajah

Ceria sesenang itu melihat dirinya kembali.

"Hyuuuuung syukurkah kau kembaliiii"

dino memeluk mingyu

"Kenapa kalian sesenang ini melihat ku kembali"

kembali.

"Tentu saja senang hyuung.

kau tidak tau wonwoo hyung sakit.

dan itu sangat merepotkan"

"Oh wonwoo hyung sakit

"mingyu menjawab santai.

"Dan ku tebak kalian tidak ad. yang bisa membujuknya"

Dan serentak mereka mengangguk.

"Haaaaahh wonie hyung itu benar benar iya"

"Mingyu cepatlah kekamar bicara pada wonwoo"

"Benar apa yang di bilang jisooie mingyu"

"Bailah coup hyung."mingyu pergi ke dapur mengambil

Dan obat penurun panas. Karna mingyu tahu apa

Yang terjadi dengan memasuki kamar

Wonwoo dan dirinya. Dia menghelan nafas

melihat apa Yang di lakukan wonwoo.

Wonwoo sedang makan ice cream

"Hyung berhenti makan ice cream"

wonwoo yang mendengar Suara miming.

langsung menghentikan makannya.

Member yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

Sedangkan wonwoo

Sekarang menundukan kepalanya.

"Hyung tahu apa yang terjadi pada mu sekarang"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Hyung tau apa kesalahan mu"mingyu berujar dingin.

Sekali lagi wonwoo mengangguk.

Bahunya bergetar. Iya wonwoo menangis.

Menangis karna takut pada mingyu.

"Lalu kenapa hyung tidak menurut"

mingyu mengambil.

Alat pengukur panas. Dia mendekat

ke arah wonwoo

"Buka mulut mu hyung"

wonwoo menurut dan mingyu

Memasukan alat pengukur panas itu.

"Diam sebentar"mingyu mengambil ice cream itu

Dan menaruhnya dimeja. Wonwoo menatap mingyu .

Dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Mingyu melepas Alat penurun panas itu.

dan melihat hasilnya.

"39°c hyung kau panas sekali.

Makan ini dan minum obat mu

Jangan membantah"wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Dan Memakan roti itu dalam diam.

" hyung kenapa kau bandel sekali eum. sudah tau sakit

Malah makan ice cream. Dan tidak mendengar apa kata

Member yang lain. Hyung tau mereka sangat khawatir.

Dan juga besok kita ada jadwal padat hyung.

Harusnya hyung mendengarkan apa kata mereka,

Bukan malah membantah dan tidak mendengar mereka.

Harusnya hyung minum obat bukan malah makan.

Ice cream. Hyung harusnya"

'Hiks' ucapan mingyu terhenti mendengar isakan wonwoo.

"Hiks maaf kan hiks aku gyuie hiks jangan marah hisk"

Haaaahh mingyu hanya menghelan nafas lagi. Kalau sudah

Begini dia tidak bisa menceramahi wonwoo lebih lanjut.

"Hiks aku janji hiks akan mendengarkan hiks mereka hiks"

"Jangan marah lagi hiks" mingyu diam melihat wonwoo

Menangis . dia ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Hey wonwoo.

Makan sambil terisak itu sungguh lucu apalagi bibinya

Yang mengembung penuh dengan roti.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan marah." mingyu mengusap kepala

Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Tapi hukumannya tidak ada ice cream

dan cheeseburger selama satu minggu.

Tidak ada habiskan

Rotinya dan minum obat lalu tidur"

Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah

Ingin menangis kencang mendengar hukumannya.

"Setelah sembuh aku janji akan mentraktir mu hyung"

Mendengar itu wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah selesai kemarikan obatnya"

wonwoo meminta Obatny dan mingyu memberikannya.

selesai meminumnya Wonwoo merasa

akan menangis obat yang dia minum

Pahit sekali.

'Chup' mingyu mengecup bibir wonwoo sekilas.

"Supaya pahitnya hilang" wajah wonwoo memerah.

"Sekarang hyung tidur dan tidak ada bantahan sekarang.

Hyung tidur saja di kasur ku"wonwoo merebahkan badannya.

Mingyu membenarkan letak selimut wonwoo.

"Tidurlah dan cepat sembuh"

sekali lagi mingyu mencium

Wonwoo namun kali ini di keningnya.

Mingyu berniat keluar. Namun tidak jadi karna

wonwoo Menanarik ujung

membenakan setengah wajahnya

Dalam selimut. Mibgyu melihatnya heran

"Aku aku mau tidur dengan gyuie "

wonwoo meminta dengan

Suara imutnya. Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kenapa manja mu keluar di saat kau.

Sakit saja hyung . kalau sudah sembuh tsunderenya

Kembalinya. "Wonwoo hanya menpout bibirnya lucu.

Mingyu merebahkan badannya samping wonwoo.

Dengan cepat wonwoo memelukmmingyu.

dan di dada bidang mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan wonwoo.

" jaljja gyuie~i love you"

mingyu hanya tertawa.

"I love you too hyung jaljja"

mingyu mencium kening wonwoo.

Sedangkan wonwoo sudah terbanga ke dream land

Pengaruh obat dan pelukan hangat mingyu.

Member lainnya hanya berdecak kagum melihat

Gimana mingyu menangani wonwoo yang sedang sakit.

"Haaaaaa berakhir juga penderitaan kita"

Semua member mengamini ucapan sang leader

The end

Note aku nulis ff ini Sama dengan

Aku nulis ff paperplane karna dari semua

Ff ku hanya paperplane yang tidak ada kata

Yang hilang. Dan mohon maaf kalau kata kata di ff ini

Masih juga tulisan di ff ini hilang

Lagi aku akan menyerah nulis di ffn.

Terus mau klarifikasi kalau ff hamil itu.

Bukan hasil dari ngeremake aku nemu ide itu

Pas lagi mau nyuci greget akhirnya aku

Nulis dalam waktu30menit tapi hasilnya tetep..sama kayak

Ff ku yang lain katanya banyak yang hilang.

Dan aku aku juga baru inget memang ff ku mirip

Sama ffnya baca email dari salah satu yang review.

Dan aku juga pernah baca ff itu juga sayangnya aku lupa

Dan baru ingat pas baca email. Jadi aku minta

Maaf sebesar besarnya karna ff ku mirip dengan dengan ffnya bnior

Aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya itu terjadi karna ketidak

Ketelitian ku mohon maaf sebesar besarnya.

Jika kalianberkenan.

Kritik dan saran ke

Inbox fb ku

Mikki edderson

Atau DM ig

MIKKI EDDERSON.

Agar aku bisa balas saran dan kritikan kalian

Terima kasih


End file.
